The beast and the cage
by memogoth08
Summary: She came in a box, wrapped up and forgotten. She didn't know where or why or how. She didn't even know her name. Why does she have CAGE inscribed on her neck like Gaara has LOVE on his forehead? Surely it doesn't mean anything. Right?
1. Delivery

"Gizzmo, wakeup." She could hear Gaara's voice, it was one of the best things to wake up to, but she'd never let him know she liked him. He seemed to shun liking people, and she didn't want to be shunned by Gaara. Even after being here for at least five years she could still remember when they first met.

_It was dark, she didn't know how she got in the dark or where she was. If it's dark it's supposed to be hot, but she could feel the heat, it was so bad she wondered if she had blisters. She was curled up, walls were holding her in the fetal position, no matter how much she kicked at the walls, or smacked with her hands, the walls didn't budge._

_'What's my name? Where am I? Why am I in here? Where am I going? When will I get out of here? Will I __**ever **__get out of here? Or will I die in here?' Always the same questions ran through her head. _

_She knew she was naked, but didn't know what had happened to her clothes. Occasionally she heard the box make clicking noises, it sounded like a machine. She kept her eyes shut most of the time, the darkness of her eyelids somehow comforted her against the darkness that was the box. _

_She didn't know how long she'd been in the box, but one day she heard a voice, it sounded like a young woman. There was pounding but the box didn't do anything. The womans voice was muffled, but there was clicking coming from the top of the box, and then a hissing noise. Light poured in as the lid was removed. The light was horrible. She kept her eyes sealed tight, and heard the woman gasp. _

_She felt something soft cover her, but refused to open her eyes, she couldn't ask what it was because her lips were so chapped that the blood that dripped from them had dried them clung to the blanket with her little fingers, it was so soft and comforting, the air wasn't nearly as hot now that the lid of the box was gone, but she fell asleep without really wanting to. _

_When she awoke she was in water, and someone was scrubbing her down. Even though she was pitifully weak, she struggled against the hands. _

_'Calm down, if you don't get clean you'll get ill. What's you're name? Where are you from? Why were you in that damn box? What happened to you?' The woman from earlier bombarded her with questions. She didn't know how to answer any on them, so she didn't even try. She took the rag from the woman and feebly washed herself off. The rag was heavy when she put it under water to soak. She looked and saw that she had been shaved. The woman noticed her look,_

_'I'm sorry if it's a privacy thing, but we had to check everywhere on you for scratches or injuries that could be infected.' She merely shook her head a little and kept rubbing her skin. After she had finished the woman walked to the door, she had her hair in pigtails, and there were four. She grabbed a towel before returning to the girl in the tub. _

_'I'm Temari, if it helps you at all.' She said as she placed the towel flat on the edge of the tub. The girl tried to keep her dignity by climbing out of the tub on her own, but found she was too weak. Temari held her by her patheticly small arms and lifted her, gently setting her on the towel. Temari wrapped the towel around her and let her hold it up on her own. _

_Something in the water or soap Temari had used soothed her lips. She refused to let Temari see her look at her. She made herself unresponsive to Temari, who just lifted her, holding her and the towel to her side. Temari had carried her to a room with a nice sized table, there was food on it too. Temari sat her down and tried to feed her little bits of food. _

_Even though she was hungry she didn't want to look helpless by having someone feed her. She stared at the plate blankly as Temari prodded her lips with the food or her chopsticks. She refused to let Temari make any progress and focused on feeling her skin beginning to dry. She heard the door shut, but knew Temari was still beside her, she didn't look up, even when someone sat across from her. _

_'I think she might've been in the box for too long. She doesn't respond to much. Only when I was washing her. She also won't talk to me.'_

_'Are you sure she understands us? His voice was very soft, but it was low. It sounded natural, but like he kept it soft out of preferance._

_'That's what's the strangest thing, you know the symbol on your forehead?'_

_'What's that got to do with her?' He growled._

_'Well, she's got CAGE written on her neck.'_

_'Are you sure?'_

_'Positive, check it yourself Gaara.' Temari shifted the hair on her neck and let it fall over the girls shoulders. The boy had gotten up and rounded the table as she did so. _

_**SHOULD SHE BE AFRAID TO BE TOUCHED OR NOT? I HAVE THE STORY SET IN MY MIND, JUST THROW ME SOME OPINIONS, I'LL TRY TO SQUEEZE THEM IN, IF I CAN.**_


	2. Meeting

**REDOING THIS CHAPTER, EVEN THOUGH BEFORE MY COMPUTER CRASHED I HAD AT LEAST 4 PAGES WORTH OF WORK DONE.**

_Pain shot down her spine before she leapt into the air, where she found the strength was a mystery, and yelped. She curled up in the spot where she landed, hugging the towel to herself. Temari stared at her, but she avoided looking at either her or the boy beside her. _

_'I'll go tell Kankurou, and grab some clothes too.' She muttered before leaving the room. A hand slid into her vision. She tried to ignore it and push herself up, but it grabbed her upper arm and lifted her to her feet, holding her up. She stared past him, but he didn't like that._

_'Look at me.' He ordered. She didn't respond._

_'Look at me.' He growled a little louder. She merely blinked._

_'Look at me now!' He shouted. Her eyes refocused at the command. She looked at him, but didn't want to pay attention to his face._

_He regained his composure, knowing that he was the victor of that battle. _

_'Who are you?' She still didn't look at him, but more through him, and shrugged. 'Do you know where you came from?' Again, she merely shrugged. He stayed quiet for a few minutes before pulling her back to the table and setting her down, retucking the towel around her arms. He picked up the chopsticks that Temari had abandoned and held a clump of now cool rice to her lips. _

_She opened her mouth at his silent command and let him feed her, though she chewed slowly at first, she soon let the hole of hunger make itself known. She sped her eating, but only bit by bit. _

_Temari returned and stood, staring, in satisfaction._

_'How'd you get her to eat?' She said, sounding surprized._

_'I just got through to her, I guess.' Gaara sighed. He continued to feed her until the food was gone._

_'Gimme like, five seconds Gaara.' Temari said, pointing at the clothes on her arm. He got up and walked out, but she could hear him lean against the wall and talk quietly to someone else._

_Temari lightly tugged the towel away from her. She didn't focus on the clothes, just lifted her leg when Temari tapped her calf. Fabric slid up her legs and hugged her waist snugly, then another layer followed._

_'I haven't got any bras, mine wouldn't fit you, I hope it's fine with you.' Temari said, she merely shrugged before lifting her arms so Temari could slide a large shirt up her arms and letting it drape over her torso._

_Temari snatched up the previously disposed towel before grabbing her arm, steadying her, as they walked towards the door. Gaara, who had been standing next to the door, shut it as they left, he was now alone. _

_'Kankurou can only describe that box as some kind of gizzmo.' Her head perked at the sound of him saying that word, he just sounded wierd saying it. He turned and they began walking. She could only focus on his back, watching him walk. He had such an odd color of hair. Not bad in the least, it was actually a very... pretty red color. She suddenly wondered about her own hair, which was still pinned up from before her bath._

_She didn't focus enough to know how long they walked or anything like that, but she was surprized when they stopped and he opened a door on his right. _

_When they entered, it was dark, she noted there were three beds, (THE ONES IN THE ANIME) one on the far right, which contained a person, already asleep. One bed was in the middle, but closer to the bed on the right than the bed on the farthest corner of the room. Temari walked straight to the bed in the middle before she began setting her bed. Gaara led her to the bed on the left._

_'So, you sure it's OK that she'll take your bed?' Temari asked softly._

_'What am I going to use it for?' He replied, like she was stupid._

_'Oh, right.' She muttered before quickly climbing under her own blankets._

_Gaara sat down, bringing her with him because he was holding her elbow. She knelt on her knees on top of the only empty bed left. It must be Gaara's and she thought of a way to thank him, though she didn't understand why she felt the need to do so. She looked at her fingers and bit her lip before bowing low to him._

_'No problem.' He whispered. She slipped under the blanket after he released her and forced herself to fall back into the darkness of sleep. _

_But for once, she dreamed, the smell from his pillow invaded her senses, so she spent an eternity watching him walk away, feeling pain suck at her from a hollow spot in her chest._

_Some one tugged at her pillow, but she just hugged it tighter to her, then they lifted one side of it, but she clung to it. She opened her eyes and stared at her pillow. So fluffy. So cool. So... five feet away from her. She turned to look at what she thought was her pillow. But turned out to be a thin but muscular leg, bent so the knee was up. She let go so quickly when she saw Gaara staring at her that she slapped against the ground._

_'Temari left you some clothes, you're going with me today.' He said, helping her up. He gestures towards the clothes on Temari's bed. He left when she could managae herself. It was amazing what a bit of food and sleep could do. _

_Again, there was no bra, but she didn't mind. She removed the shirt she slept in and looked at her body. She was pure white, almost sickly looking. Her breasts were a bit larger than Temari's, but the were still perky and youthful. _

_There were two shirts, one was thick and tight, the other clung to her shoulders and went to her hips. The thick shirt was obviously the first to put on, and it acted as a bra, holding her breasts nicely. _

_Then she managed to slip into the shirt before turning to a pair of pants that were on the bed. They felt heavy to be picked up, maybe they were like that for insulation? They were brown and baggy, and she pulled them on. When she bent forward, tilting her head in all different directions trying to figure out how to fasten her bottoms, some hair got in the way. She brushed it aside, and it immidiantly swung back. _

_Then she realized it was her hair. Flowing down to her butt was hair just a tad lighter than Gaara's, yet it made her think of him. But it was nowhere near the same as his. She gave up on fastenning the pants and walked out, shutting the door behind her. Gaara stood up from leaning against the wall when she approached him. _

_She pointed down, but he didn't understand. She brought her hands together, intertwining the fingers, then pointed down when she untngled her hands, one she chewed on, hoping he understood. He still didn't, so she hiked her shirt up, showing him the pants that were still undone and were sliding down part of her ass. _

_He dropped quickly to his knees, pulling her pants up and fastening them for her, they both flinched when their skin touched. He stood and turned, she followed, and watched his back as she had the night before._

_They walked, she barely felt the sun scraping thin layers of her soft pale skin when they left the building. She didn't even look around when most of civilization stopped. Only when he round a fairly large home did she take in her surroundings. The only plant anywhere near her was a large willow, though how it grew out here was impossible to guess, it's branches dove towards the ground before they swooped back up into the sky, though it looked like it was dead. _

_'I'll be inside, stay here, wait.' He gave her these simple instructions, almost like a list of chores, before turning, and taking long strides into the house. She didn't feel like standing, so she stalked towards the tree, almost as if she were angry at it. She perched herself on a low branch, facing away from the house, the sun was in front of her, and so was more sand._

_It seemed so far away where the sky grabbed the ground, yet very close. She knew she'd walk forever and never reach the edge of her view, but as she gently kicked her legs, it looked like she could hop off the branch and fly right over the edge of everything._

_She slowed her kicks. For a split second she thought, if she walked enough, she could get to where she came from. She shook the thought away. If they'd put her in a box and shipped her off, they were awful people. She pulled her legs onto the branch, hugging her knees to her forehead, relaxing in the sun. _

_'Don't tell me you're out here crying or something.' Came a voice that was already way too familiar. She leaned her head back only to have it bump against Gaara's chest. She flinched forward, but turned so one leg was over one side of the branch, and the other was on the other side._

_'Crying is something people do for attention, it's disgusting. It shows weakness, letting someone see you cry, lets them know what really gets you. You wouldn't under-' _

_He grabbed her chin and turned her face to his, about seven inches away from hers, and a bit higher._

_She looked at his face, finally taking in what he looked like. Not a large forehead, but seeing as there were no expression marks anywhere, made it look larger. His cheeks were slightly rounded, but not very childish the way he composed himself. His jaw already showed a tiny bit. But his eyes showed so many horrible things._

_'What was that?' He growled._

_She stared into his eyes, reading things without really trying. _

_'You may actually be one of the only people that __**would**__ understand.' She murmered. He released her, but managed to perch himself the same way as her, but facing her. _

_'Since when did you talk?' He barely raised an eyebrow._

_'I don't know.'_

_'Can you remember anything yet?'_

_'No, not a name or anything.' She didn't show the slightest bit of sadness, because she didn't feel sad at all. _

_'Well, since you can't remember your name, how about we pick a new one?' Gaara showed no true sign of interest, but he didn't hold his monotone completely._

_'How so?' She asked softly._

_'When I said something yesterday, you responded, what was it I said though? Was it.... Gizzmo?' He asked, tilting his head the slightest bit._

_She felt her eyebrows twitch slightly. No matter what it was that he had said, she'd agree to it, simply because he had chosen it, and that bothered her a tiny bit, but she didn't really notice._

_'I like it.' She smiled the tiniest bit._

_'I'm Gaara.' Gaara said, his face looked like the smirk of someone who had won a bet, but without the smugness. He held out his hand, which she took tentatively._

_'And my name's Gizzmo.' They lightly squoze eachothers hands, like a normal handshake, but were unaware that neither let go. _

_'It's nice to finally meet you.' Gaara continued, his voice low. She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and smiling._

_'Thank you, I'm so glad we met.' She whispered, unaware of how truly glad she was. _

**THAT'S ALL FOR THE FLASHBACK PART FOR NOW I GUESS, COMMENTS PLEASE, OR I WILL DELETE THIS STORY COMPLETELY, ALL I ASK IS FOR ONE OR TWO. THANK YOU.**


	3. fight

sorry for the DELAY! lol

Gizzmo has been in the village for a few years. She follows Gaara almost everywhere. She eats and sleeps right next to him too. Gaara just recently became Kazekage.

She walked behind him as she usually did, staring at the not so familiar white cloak clinging to Gaaras wide shoulders. He turned to the right, about twenty meters ahead was the meeting room.

"The visitors from the village of the mist don't like the fact that you don't know your birthplace."

"We-"

"It's ok," He said, turning to face her. "I'll handle it. They're not going to do anything to you." Gaara promised in his low strained voice.

Gizzmo never could quite figure out how to show affection and grattitude in a way that wouldn't alienate herself from Gaara, so she just smiled and bowed a little, seeing him off before his meeting.

Gaara was pissed on his way back from the meeting. As he entered the already dark room he now shared only with Gizzmo, their words pestered him.

'She is a threat and we cannot trust her. She could be a traitor!' He was quite satisfied with his response for it had shut them up and ended the meeting abruptly.

'Well what about you? You could be traitors!'

'We were picked as the most trustworthy people in our village to serve our hokage!'

'Well I pick her as one of the most trustworthy! Now get out of my village, there is nothing further to discuss.'

He hung his cloak and hat before heading to a hard chair by the bed where Gizzmo slept. He had a hard, wooden, edgy chair so it'd be too uncomfortable to let him get close to sleeping.

I'm skipping a bit of the story i had planned because i had a book i wrote my stories in, there were so many more, but now it's all gone! im gonna cry :'( This takes place when deidara is attacking the village.

The whole time she'd been living in this village Gizzmo could've sworn that sand in the face didn't feel like taking a line shot with a brick. She could feel her lungs flatten and the sand scrape layers of her skin off. A group of ninjas jumped in, attracting the blonde bastards attention. Gizzmo jumped up and turned retreating to the Kazekages office where Gaara was preparing to battle.

"Please, just stay here, we can handle this Gaara." She said, choking a little on the sand in her throat.

"My village, my responsibility."

"Please just be a good Kazekage and stay here, do some paperwork or sip some tea, just let us handle this!"

"Gizzmo, you kno-"

"I know you have to fight and protect your village. Let me take your place though, these people need you here."

"That's why I'm fighting."

"Well let me fight for you! It doesn't matter if I-" Gaara put a hand to her chest and sent a small pulse of chakra to her heart, making it stop a second before beating again, but Gizzmo fell to her knees, asleep. He picked her up and placed her in the plushy chair before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

(ANYONE SMELL SOMETHING REMINDING THEM OF SASUKE?)


End file.
